


Party Business (No Admittance)

by SilkRumi (lividsilk)



Series: Short Skirt, Long Engagement [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividsilk/pseuds/SilkRumi
Summary: Kravitz has something to tell Taako at a party. It's important, apparently.





	Party Business (No Admittance)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on [this ](https://itsmyhugbear.tumblr.com/post/168783774783)lovely illustration by [@itsmyhugbear](https://tmblr.co/mgKdZDJx7ktt4vkB1mV0OCQ) and very much enabled by [@malevolentmango](https://tmblr.co/mhivcRRSDWRS-biHZhmk9YQ).
> 
> Enjoy!

“And this absolutely can't wait?” Taako mutters as he follows Kravitz down the hallway, their fingers loosely intertwined.

“I’m afraid not,” Kravitz says, tossing a quick look over his shoulder before pulling Taako further away from the brightly-lit parlour and kitchen area bursting near to full with guests. Taako also hazards a glance back and nearly stumbles in the process; it’s frankly unfair, he thinks, how Kravitz can drink twice as much as him and still be so sure on his feet.

The sound of a doorknob catches his attention just moments before he’s tugged into their bedroom, just as they’d left it hours ago: dimly lit with enchanted candles, the bed unmade, a few of Taako’s abandoned outfits strewn on the floor in front of the closet.

“All right,” Taako says, closing the door behind them. “Mind telling me what's _so important_ that--”

He doesn’t manage much more than that before Kravitz’s hands gently push his shoulders back, pinning Taako against the door with his weight as he presses a languid kiss to his lips. The even pressure of Kravitz’s body against his is intoxicating, and Taako feels himself almost instantly go lax at his touch. The party at his back is lovely and loud and rambunctious and whirlwind, but it’s nice to be forced to slow down like this.

Not that he can peacefully admit that, which is why he lets out a soft laugh as Kravitz breaks the kiss, trailing his lips up Taako’s cheek.

“Definitely couldn't wait, huh?”

“It couldn't.” Kravitz kisses at the lobe of his ear, and Taako sighs. “It can be a bit difficult to get your attention at these functions. Not that I'm a jealous man by nature, love--"  
  
"You? Jealous? Perish the thought."  
  
"--But I really wanted a moment _alone_ with you," Kravitz continues, lips brushing against Taako's ear. Taako squirms against the sensation, trying and failing to suppress his smug grin as he smooths his hand down the front of Kravitz's shirt.  
  
"Well," he purrs, "now you have me. Here. Alone." He leans back and tilts his head, heat dancing behind his gaze, his eyes dark as he stares at Kravitz. "Unless there’s something else you had in mind?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Kravitz says, and Taako's eyes widen as he sinks to his knees in front of him, hands going to the hem of his skirt.  
  
"Oh, _shit-_ -"  
  
"Shh," Kravitz says, voice dropping to barely above a whisper. "I stole you away, darling, you have to be quiet for me."  
  
"Mmm." Taako drops his head back against the door, closing his eyes as Kravitz's hands slide underneath his skirt. His limbs feel warm and heavy, his head fuzzy with drink. "What if I don't give a shit? What if I _want_ the entire party to know that the Grim Reaper is fucking fantastic at--"  
  
" _Shhh_!"  
  
"--stealing me away?"  
  
"That's _not_ what you were going to say. Finish your sentence." His hands cup the back of Taako's legs, sliding upwards.  
  
"No. You shushed me, so you get the PG version."  
  
"Oh? In that case, you get the PG version, too." Kravitz abruptly shoves the hem of Taako's skirt up, placing two unsteady kisses on each knee. "There. We're done here." He lets the thin purple fabric fall  back into place with a flutter, and Taako feels his cheeks grow warm.  
  
"Uh, nuh-uh, no we're not."

"We're not?" Kravitz's hands flatten against the back of Taako's thighs, eyes hazy with lust or alcohol or some heady mixture of both as he stares up at Taako. "Well, that's news to me. I think I might need a little convincing, to be honest."  
  
"Convincing." Taako reaches down, cupping his hand against Kravitz's cheek and pressing his thumb to his lower lip. Kravitz's tongue darts out to brush across the pad, and heat curls in his belly at the sensation.  
  
"Okay. So how should I convince you?" Taako brushes his spit-slick thumb down Kravitz's chin, following the motion with hooded eyes. "Should I tell you how much I like my cock in your mouth?" His forefinger and middle finger come up against Kravitz’s lower lip, replacing his thumb. "Or should I tell you how much I wanna fuck your mouth? Or how _good_ you are at making me..."  
  
He trails off, eyes flickering to Kravitz's unwavering gaze, his red eyes soft and looking almost molten in the low light of the bedroom.  
  
Taako bites his lip, pushing his fingers past lips and teeth, barely suppressing a moan as Kravitz's tongue swirls eagerly around them. He draws in a shaky breath as Kravitz brings them further into his mouth, cock twitching as his tongue brushes up the length, teasing at the tips.  
  
"Okay," Taako murmurs, his voice low. "I think you've convinced me."  
  
Kravitz snorts, leaning back just enough to free his mouth as he quips:  
  
" _You_ were supposed to be convincing _me_."  
  
"Oh," Taako breathes, "was I?"  
  
He shoves his fingers back into Kravitz's mouth with no warning, feeling a hard throb of heat between his legs as Kravitz moans against his skin, tongue dutifully lathing around his fingertips. Taako barely stands another twenty seconds before he pulls his hand back, almost surprised to find himself breathless when he asks:

“Convinced yet?”

All Taako gets in response is a grin that’s almost predatory and two strong hands deftly working the top to his tights down, thumbs catching in the silk and lace of his underwear without missing a beat. It’s either the alcohol making him sluggish or this stupid, sexy man moving too fast, but the next thing Taako’s aware of is his head thudding back against the door and the quiet moan that slips from his lips as Kravitz lifts the hem of Taako's skirt and takes him into his mouth.

He can hear the faint echoes of the party they’ve left behind through the wood of the door, the cacophony of warm and muffled voices a stark contrast to the relative quiet of the bedroom. A quiet broken only by the lewd wet noises of Kravitz’s mouth, noises that force Taako to bite back every sigh and moan and whimper out of a drunkenly selfish desire to hear _everything_ this lovely man is doing to him.

And then Kravitz takes him deeper and all he can hear is his own breathing, all he can feel is heat and wet and the delicious _moan_ that Kravitz makes around his cock as Taako’s fist clenches hard in his hair. The skirt slides down over Kravitz’s head and it's somehow better and worse at the same time, not being able to see what he's doing while so acutely feeling every bit of it.

And his mouth is so good, so good and tight and _perfect_ and it hits him all in a rush as he comes against the back of Kravitz’s throat, biting down hard on his lower lip and perfectly silent and still until he isn’t, sucking in a breath of air and slumping hard against the door.

Those same strong hands catch him at his waist as he slides down to the floor, bare ass hitting the carpet as his legs curl up to his chest. He knows he must look ridiculous, gasping for breath with his face flushed and his tights halfway down his thighs, but there’s nothing but heat and desire and _love_ in Kravitz’s gaze as he braces his hands on the door behind Taako and leans forward to kiss him hard.

“Fucking hell,” Taako whispers against his lips when they finally part. “Some party, huh?”

“Speaking of,” Kravitz murmurs, placing a chaste kiss to his cheek, “we really should get you back to said party.”

“Uh uh, excuse me, what about you?”

“I’ll take a rain check.” Admirable, if the state of his pants is anything to go by. “Can’t keep the guest of honor all to myself, can I?”

“Well.” Taako curls his fingers into the collar of Kravitz’s shirt, tugging him closer. “Excuse me for throwing an engagement party after a certain _someone_ decided to propose.”

“It’s a very lovely party,” Kravitz says with a placating tone and gentle smile, both equally infuriating. “A party you really should get back to, love, before Lup notices you’re missing.”

“She wouldn’t dare,” Taako mutters, but there’s no real heat behind it. He tugs Kravitz forward, stealing another soft, languid kiss from him before shifting up to his knees and re-adjusting his clothing. Kravitz is the first to stand, offering his hand to Taako and getting a very deliberately posed left hand and a wink in response.

Kravitz steals one more quick kiss from him before Taako untangles himself from his arms and darts over to a mirror, smoothing his hair down and re-adjusting his clothing. Kravitz comes up behind him just as he finishes examining his makeup, curling his arms around his waist and setting his chin on Taako's shoulder.

“You're beautiful, you know.”

Taako tsks, glad the glamour hides the rising color in his cheeks as he meets Kravitz’s gaze in the mirror. “Yeah, of course.”

Kravitz grins. “I love you.”

It should be old hat at this point with how much the incorrigible sap says it, but Taako still feels his stomach flip at the words as his eyes catch the gleam of metal around his left ring finger. He leans his head against his fiancé, hands covering Kravitz’s own against his waist.

“Love you too.”

Kravitz’s grin turns to a smug smirk. “You're only saying that because I blew your mind just now, darling.”

“ _Or_ because I'm getting married to you, you--” Taako cuts himself off, rolling his eyes. “Forget it, moment’s over. It's dead. You killed it.”

“May it rest in peace.” Kravitz places a quick kiss to his cheek and straightens, one hand coming to rest on Taako’s lower back. “Shall we?”

Taako looks up at him, something fierce and indescribable flashing behind his eyes before he reaches up and yanks Kravitz down into a hard, quick kiss.

“I love you, you big nerd,” Taako whispers against his lips.

“And I love you, person who agreed to marry a big nerd,” Kravitz murmurs, catching Taako's laugh in another soft kiss.

The party can wait a couple more minutes, Taako thinks as Kravitz’s hand tangles in his newly-fixed hair.

Just a couple more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me on Twitter and Tumblr @silkrumi!


End file.
